


Some thoughts on Michael Scofield

by Megylovessaw



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megylovessaw/pseuds/Megylovessaw
Summary: T-Bag finds himself pining over Michael during their escape plans at Fox River.





	1. Chapter 1

It was true that Michael was not only a genius, but could see through things not entirely limited to structural engineering and prison cells. Despite his great intellectual abilities, Bagwell had realised that Michael could also be so unaware of everything going on around him. 

Michael had always kept mainly to himself, without true emotional ties except that of his brother – which was understandable, though strange to distance himself from those helping his cause. Of course, Bagwell was only really concerned with how Michael though of him, which T-Bag had put down to being so self-centred, until his opinions on Michael changed from only being the ticket to his freedom.

It had started when T-Bag found himself calling Michael, “pretty,” and actually meaning it, then unconsciously staring for a little too long when they caught up at the dinner table – until the inmate couldn't clear his mind of anything else.

Michael's eyes were particularly distracting, and T-Bag was disgusted with himself for thinking about how beautiful they were; slapping himself in the face and ordering himself to “cut it out!”

Bagwell began to slide closer to Michael whenever they were in the same room, wanting to be nearer his genius presence and the excited gleam in his eyes when he explained the plans for the team's big break. He hated himself for becoming so attached, especially to someone who probably saw him as nothing more than a useful game piece for his escape. 

T-Bag was dwelling on this, trying to forget about the whole awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

*  
It was a quiet day in terms of planning. 

There wasn't much to discuss until the following morning – so the inmates were making the most of a day off. 

Michael was sat by himself at a table, eyes glazed over and focused. Over-thinking, as usual. 

T-Bag found his chance to simply sit with the man and watch him think, sauntering from his corner of the room to give himself as much attention as possible when he sat down on the seat across from him. 

Michael hardly flinched, continuing to stare blankly through him. Bagwell sighed, hoping for more attention. He smiled and tilted his head, trying his best to interrupt Michael's intense thought process and focus on him. 

T-Bag could practically see the gears ticking away, then wondered if anyone in the team had picked up on his stranger behaviour towards Michael recently. He hoped his tones would be lost in his odd and manipulative manner.

“Whatcha thinkin' about, Scofield?” he asked, desperate for the short amount of time alone with him not to be wasted. 

T-Bag had never craved a conversation with someone as extremely as he did with Michael, and he smiled more at the thought of being so head-over-heels.

“Scofield?” Michael snickered, pulling Bagwell from his many thoughts, “when did you stop calling me 'pretty'?”

T-Bag blushed, having made an effort to call Michael by his name to stop him from getting too attached. He wasn't the kind of person to get so flustered, and the thought made him blush even more. 

“I didn't know you liked it,” T-Bag shot back, praying his flirtatious methods would go straight over Michael's head. 

Michael blinked out of his scheming notions, giving T-Bag his notorious half-smirk. 

Bagwell gulped, feeling weak and out of control. He couldn't decide if he loved or hated every second of being so close to his team leader. 

“It's better than 'fish',” Michael admitted, “and it's just weird hearing you say 'Scofield'.”

His voice was soft and tentative, like he was explaining it to a young child. He seemed relaxed and calm, so T-Bag concluded he had worked something out in the grand escape plan. 

Michael seemed to glow with pride when he was successfully plotting, so T-Bag didn't fully realise he hadn't answered his question. 

Bagwell wet his lips, which was something he did quite a lot out of habit, trying desperately to distract himself from the sudden urge of pouncing straight onto Michael from his chair across the dining table. 

He was going red again. 

“T-Bag, are you okay? You look ill.”

Michael was expressing genuine concern and it made T-Bag want to throw up. He was probably concerned because he needed his teammates to be in full health to complete the tasks at hand. Michael hadn't even wanted T-Bag in his group in the first place. He was anxious about being completely unwanted at all. 

“I'm fine,” Bagwell replied, though not entirely truthfully, “just been thinkin' about this whole break thing. S'pose you are too.”

Michael nodded, then chuckled a little to himself. T-Bag looked at him cautiously before Michael proceeded,

“I think this is the most I've spoken to you without any death threats.”

“This is the most you've spoken at all.”

Michael smiled, shaking his head, “I suppose you're right. Always concentrating.”

He made focusing gestures with his hands, and Bagwell unconsciously leaned in further to listen to him. Michael began to subtly describe his plans for the next week or so, leaving out a few major details to fit his mysterious persona. It was part of his personality to only tell the team certain things at the last second, so Bagwell wasn't too concerned. He had faith in his leader. 

The two inmates remained there for the rest of their dinner session, simply discussing, though more Michael than Bagwell. T-Bag preferred to listen to the comforting sound of Michael's voice, almost convinced the confident sound alone could surpass the prison walls. 

God, he had such an obvious crush. He might as well be holding his head in his hands and leaning on the table with his elbows, staring into Michael's eyes and giving a loving sigh. 

He instead leant back in his chair processing every word, knowing nothing would ever come of his thoughts, and hoped that Michael would stop being so irresistible by the time they escaped Fox River.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't become any easier for Bagwell to be around Michael, no matter what their situation was. He had hoped to surpass his feelings for him by the time they escaped, but nothing seemed to change the fact that T-Bag desired Michael's closeness and attention almost all the time. 

He distracted himself with the affairs of others, his cellmates and anything else that wasn't Michael Scofield - but it was no use. He was always there, close-by, only separated by the few walls between them. 

There had also been times when Bagwell was pitted against Michael in certain circumstances, but T-Bag never thought of this as a personal attack on him, rather, to disguise his affection under playful taunts and teases. It was easier to get it off his chest that way, even if it wasn't the best way to get around it. He hoped the ridicule he set on Michael would steer him and the other inmates far away from the notion that T-Bag liked him. 

This worked for the most part, until he accidentally called for Michael instead of Cherry, and then proceeded to repeat the mistake several times. It was safe to say that Cherry would never tell anyone, but T-Bag was frustrated that this kept happening, and had a looming fear that one day his mistake could have a larger audience. 

*

The collective hadn't been digging for very long when Michael called them to stop. 

Each member of the team was confused with why Michael suddenly ordered them to leave the storage room, but it was always the possibility with Scofield that he would make new and unexpected plans without too much discussion. There was faith with him as head of the operation between the inmates, so they took his word and didn't question it too thoughtfully. 

One by one, they exited the storage room, until Michael stepped in to block the light of the doorway before T-Bag could go as well. 

T-Bag raised an eyebrow, cautious of being alone with him for several reasons.

"What's going on with you?"

Michael's voice was tranquil with an underlying sense of urgency. There was weight in his tone.

"Nothing," Bagwell replied almost immediately, though confused and not entirely understanding the question.

"I mean-" Michael slowly closed the door behind him, "you don't seem as hyper as usual. You act weirder than usual around me. Have I done something wrong?"

T-Bag couldn't look him directly in the eye. Of course, Michael would be the person to think it was his own fault for T-Bag acting strange. It made his heart ache. 

"No," Bagwell answered, putting on his confidence again, "I think the digging has exhausted you, pretty."

Michael grinned, leaning back against the closed door. 

"There you go with calling me 'pretty' again. I don't understand you at all, T-Bag."

In disgusting fantasies, this was the part where T-Bag would've made a move on Michael. They were by themselves, and he was so vulnerable. 

In reality, Michael was so kind and innocent in a way that made T-Bag feel awful for just thinking about him like that. 

He looked up, catching Michael's concerned look, then quickly darted his eyes away. Michael knew for a fact that something was wrong, and T-Bag knew it.   
His heart raced.

In a moment, Michael had been against the door, and in another, he was pressed softly against T-Bag's chest, so close and driving Bagwell crazy. 

He wasn't entirely sure they had kissed until the third time it happened, because T-Bag felt conscious of Michael holding him tightly, and running a hand through his hair. 

He still wasn't sure if the right thing to do for Michael was carry this on, so he pulled away wide-eyed and caught his breath. 

Michael had a smug grin plastered to his face; a different one than T-Bag normally saw when he was scheming or joking with Sucre. 

"I think I understand you a little better."

Bagwell found it incredibly hard to hide the pleased smile forming on his face, and leaned back in to get as much Michael as he could before Bellick eventually called them out for taking too long. 


End file.
